


Don't Go

by Xiu_baby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiu_baby/pseuds/Xiu_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is a victim of Tao's internal conflicts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop being a pussy Tao, go and sing" Yi Fan snorted. It was Tao's birthday and he couldn't believe he was getting nagged on his birthday.

"I can't sing." he said. It was a lie, he knew his voice was pretty decent and that he was a decent bathroom singer.

"If you don't sing here, we will make you dance in front of the entire school and trust me, it is going to be worse", Jongin added making him even more uncomfortable.

"I hate both of you". He finally stood up. He didn't know what was worse, getting teased in front of everyone at school or singing and embarrassing himself in front of strangers. Tao was always stage conscious. The idea of singing in front of everyone was terrifying. Still, he went on stage and grabbed the mic nervously. At least singing in front of random strangers was better than dancing in front of school full of bullies.

"Tao, tomorrow this won't matter. You will forget this experience." Tao consoled himself.

"The small fluttering of your wings seemed like it was telling me to follow you

The sad eyes and tacit stories in your heart that night in which the whirlwind was raging

I was mesmerized by the mysterious you and stared at you and had my one soul stolen

Because I am completely drunk at your movements, I even forgot how to breathe

Like a waltz, I sit lightly and can't take my eyes off of you.My eyes naturally follow you every time you walk..."

Meanwhile on the other side of bar Sehun and Chanyeol were getting drunk.

"Who sings such a song on a karaoke night. What a loser." Chanyeol shot. 

Sehun turned around. He noticed a boy with golden- brown hair. He looked nervous while he was singing.

"Holy shit! Who's that?" Sehun exclaimed not being fully aware that he said it out loud.

"I don't know. He is probably some loser who got his heartbroken and is now troubling us with his singing", Chanyeol said sheepishly. 

"No. But this is good, I like it" Sehun defended the cute looking stranger.

"You like this? You are drunk." Chanyeol chirped.

Sehun ignored him. Chanyeol was a harsh critique. He did have high standards but Sehun couldn't exactly understand Chanyeol's choices. He didn't care for Chanyeol's opinions about the stranger singing. More over, Sehun was drunk enough to ask this stranger out even without doubting the consequences.

"Let's go!" Sehun exclaimed. It had been a while since he had got laid.

"To where?" Chanyeol was too drunk to think straight.

"To meet him. He is good." Sehun gave a you-know-what-I-mean look.

"You want to fuck him? Your choices get bad when you're high." He retorted. 

"What? You are stupid. I am not that interested in that kid. I just like his singing. If you don't want to come with me, don't." He was not in a mood to convince Chanyeol. Plus, he didn't have to use the f- word although that was what Sehun had wanted. But saying it out loud directly made him a little flustered. 

"But Sehun..." Before Chanyeol could protest Sehun went to approach the rather cute- stranger.

Seeing a stranger approaching towards him Tao started looking around for Yi Fan or Jongin who were sitting far away. He was not sure if they were actually paying attention to his song.

"Hey dude. Nice voice.", Sehun said after Tao ended the song.

"Thanks.", Tao smiled making Sehun notice how beautiful he looked when he smiled.

Sehun cursed at himself for calling the stranger a "dude". He could have done a better job. He felt a bit relieved to see that Chanyeol wasn't standing there to judge him for being so un-romantic.

"Are you not Korean?" Sehun questioned after a while.

Tao got nervous by seeing such relevant observation coming from a stranger,although he was a rather hot stranger. He starts fidgeting with the rings he was wearing on his fingers instead of answering Sehun's question.

"Zitao..", Wu yifan arrived at the spot interrupting their conversation. Tao felt a bit relieved seeing himself getting rescued from the awkward one- sided conversation.

"Kris ?", Sehun questioned after recognising a familiar face.

"Sehun . What are you doing here?" Wu Yi fan was taken by a surprise.

"Nothing. Just chilling. What are you doing here at work night?", Sehun asked.

"Having fun at my little brother's expense. Today is his birthday." Yifan said pointing at Tao. Now that he had mentioned it, the stranger did look a bit like Kris. 

"Ohh...well..Happy Birthday Kris Sunbae's brother." Sehun wished thanking his luck because he got to know about the stranger's birthday without even asking him.

"Zitao." The stranger said silently.

"What?" Sehun asked.

"My name is Zitao. What's your..?" Before Tao could complete the stranger started blabbering out of a sudden. "Oh Se-hun. Or Sehun...Well, friends call me Sehun. But you can call me Sehun too..If..we become friends. " (pauses) "Can we be friends?" Sehun asked nervously.

"Umm...sure. I mean, if you insist.", Tao blushed.

"Okay. You two, can you guys stay here for a while. I mean, I can see that you two are bonding very well. I have to rush otherwise the bar manager will fire me." Kris sighed. He was thankful he found Sehun to look after his brother.

"But hyung...no..I mean..how can we?" Tao blushed while complaining. On the inside he was a bit happy for he got to meet this very perfect-looking stranger on his birthday. That sure must mean something.

"It's okay bro. I am sure we'll have fun. Right Zitao?" Sehun chuckled thanking the Gods above for blessing him with the perfect opportunity to be alone with Tao.

"Umm...okay. Sure." Tao felt like his face was on fire with all the fluster. 

After Kris left, Sehun and Tao were left alone in the bar. From the corner of his eye Tao could see Jongin pulling off some good moves. He judged him because that was what he did each time he wanted to get laid. Why people had a crush on him had always remained a mystery to Tao. Sehun, on the other hand saw Chanyeol getting drunk mumbling some random words. He pitied him because Chanyeol never took advantage of the fact that he had a pretty decent face to get laid on a Friday night, yet he would do nothing but get drunk, go home and sleep.

"Can we go out and get a bit of fresh air. It is kind of suffocating here." Sehun asked. If there was any pickup line which should be banned, it should have been this because it had been over-used yet there was no alternative to replace this line.

"Are you okay? You need something? Water?" Tao explained his concern not understanding what Sehun meant by suffocation.

"No. Some fresh air will do." Sehun blushed.

"Okay. Ga Ja."

It was a windy night outside. Usually the road was full of daily hustle-bustle with people overcrowding and with vehicles honking at each other but to their surprise the road was empty and pleasant.

"So...what do you do?" Zitao asked curiously.

"I am studying law. Well, don't ask me what I am going to do after I do this but for a while I am studying this shit." Sehun whined. No guy had ever asked him what he does and coming that from Tao made him feel special.

"I am pretty sure that it isn't that bad." Tao comforted.

"Bad? It is the last thing you would want to do." (pauses) "What are you doing?" Sehun completed the formality.

"High School. Beat that." Zitao sighed.

"Come on! High school was fun. Smoking weed and partying. Who doesn't like that?" Sehun disagreed.

"I do. I mean, I am not that kind of a person." Zitao got uncomfortable.

Sehun pulled out his hand from his long overcoat and grabbed Tao's arm making him uncomfortable. He asked," So what kind of a person are you Zitao." Tao breathed heavily. He hates it when people get close to him. He took a step back and replied,"I don't do drugs or party and I hate those people who waste their parents' hard earned money on such useless things." 

"What are you, moral police?", Sehun laughed not taking him seriously.

Zitao didn't reply. He was getting uncomfortable. Sehun was completely different from what Tao was and this scared him.

"Okay. Zitao. Let me get this straight. You are a very interesting person. I would like to know you, better. So can we continue this conversation at my place? Or yours. I mean..it is your wish since it is your birthday."

"How dare you?" Tao was taken aback.

"What?" Sehun realized that he must have been very direct with Tao for him to react like this. 

"How very dare you? You think I am that sort of a person who will sleep with you. No, Sehun. The only reason I was talking to you was that you are my brother's friend. I..", Tao blasted off. Suddenly, tears started coming out of his eyes as he started freaking out and panicking.

"I wasn't.Zitao." Sehun was out of words. He could imagine Chanyeol lecturing him for not being too drunk before asking someone out. He knew he had fucked up.

"Don't come near me." Sehun noticed Tao looked angry. He took a step forward to comfort him but since he was in no position to do anything he didn't say anything. 

"I said don't come near me." Tears didn't stop coming from his eyes and Sehun suddenly didn't feel too drunk. He had never scared anyone to this extent. He thought he was being playful and Tao was acting hard-to-get but he didn't realise Tao actually got initimated.

"Okay. I won't. I am sorry." Sehun didn't know else to say.

"This is not working out. I think I should go." Tao turned around to go back inside the bar. A part of Sehun wanted to stop him to explain that he didn't mean to scare him but a part of him was too drunk to act. He decided not to follow Tao, although he wanted to.

When the two parted away, Sehun roamed in the empty streets and suddenly his heart was lonely and he the thrills from the winds rushed down his spine.


	2. A surprise guest

(A week later. Jongin and Tao were hanging out at Tao's place.)

"So you ran away?" Jongin asked for the fifth time.

"What would you do if were in my place?" Tao whined.

"Punch him. Maybe?" Jongin couldn't believe why Tao couldn't punch this pub-guy.

Tao sighed. He missed Sehun. A part of him hated him and a part of him hated himself for chickening out. He was mad at himself for acting like a coward. For being a coward.

"Anyway.It is not like he did something to you. Somehow you saved your ass. I am proud of you." Jongin joked.

"Sure." Tao said sarcastically.

"Wait. You didn't want to bed him, didn't you? God Tao, haha." Jongin knew he was being savage.

"What? No.Why would I?" Tao glared.

"Just kidding Zi. You are such a control freak." Jongin sleepishly mumbled.

"Why would I want him.He is not even attractive .I don't even remember his name.." Tao tried to cover up his obvious crush.

"He doesn't even remember my name Chanyeol and I was a fool for thinking about him." A voice echoed Tao's ears.

Before he could realise that Sehun was actually there, Jongin stood up.

"You two were acting like losers so Chanyeol and I arranged for a meeting." He addressed the situation.

"Who is Chanyeol?" Tao asked.

"How do you know Chanyeol?" Sehun further interrogated.

"I am glad to know that I am in demand." Chanyeol chirped in.

"Chanyeol is Sehun's best friend and my ex-boyfriend." Jongin explained to Tao.

"This guy?" Tao taunted. He always disapproved of Jongin's choices.

"What is wrong with me?" Chanyeol frowned asking Sehun to back him. Unfortunately to his dismay, Sehun was too smitten by Tao to even notice his best friend getting insulted.

"Nothing. It is just that I want you guys to leave." Tao replied after realizing that his reaction was rude.

"Yeah. It's been a while since Kai and I met." Chanyeol winked. 

"No, I mean't you and Sehun." Tao immediately corrected him. A faint memory came back to him when he had once called Jongin on his cell phone but it was Chanyeol who had picked up the phone. He remembered how Jongin had once told him he had a crush on a college dude and how Tao had advised against crushing over a college guy since they were still in school. A year later, Tao was sweating over a college guy he couldn't believe his luck.

"So you remember my name huh?" Sehun gave a smug-face which half-made Tao agitated and half- made him want to jump him.

"Okay babe, let's go." Jongin spoke to Chanyeol making him flustered for it had been a while he had called him "babe".

After they leave Sehun was looking directly into Tao's eyes. Tao was looking anywhere else but at Sehun. The entire house was in silence. Tao finally got up and cleared his throat.

"I am making tea for myself? Do you want any?" Tao asked as a formality not expecting Sehun to say anything but a yes.

"Yeah..and lemon would be nice." Sehun looked like he was ordering.

Tao hated demanding people. It is not like Tao was his waiter. He didn't take his order. A simple yes would have been sufficient. He rolled his eyes and went inside the kitchen not being aware that Sehun was checking him out behind his back.

(In the kitchen)

Tao was singing to himself to relieve the stressful situation he was dealing with.

"Are you a trained singer?" Sehun asked from the kitchen's entrance.

"Youshouldaskbeforecominginsideandnowyouareinthekitchentoogetout." Tao replied without taking any pause.

"So you can rap too? Impressive." Sehun teased him. He couldn't help but deriving pleasure out of Tao's discomfort.

"Shut the fuck up and get out." Tao was in no mood to melt before him but from the inside he knew he was trying too hard to act brave.

"I was kidding, luv." Sehun tried to pacify him. This made him angrier.

"I am not your 'luv'. Leave otherwise.." Tao stuttered trying to threaten Sehun.

"Otherwise? What would you do?" Sehun entered the kitchen and took a step closer towards Tao.

"Otherwise...otherwise..I would.." Tao was thinking of making a good comeback to make Sehun go away from his kitchen (and his life).

"Kiss me?" Sehun completed the sentenced. From the inside he was proud of himself for making Tao flustered and he could imagine Chanyeol patting his back for being smooth (although in reality Chanyeol would judge him for being cheesy).

"You pervert. I hate Kai for doing this. If you think I will do that then you are wrong." He didn't know where this was heading to.

"Why do you act like that in front of me?" Sehun asked acting hurt.

"Like what?" 

"Like you can't stand the sight of me. If you acted like that after knowing me properly I would understand but you look like I broke your heart or something by cheating on you each time we talk."

"I don't hate you. Although I can't stand you." Tao spoke.

"And Why is that?" Sehun really wanted to know now because as far as he remembered he didn't do anything wrong except asking out Tao which was not his fault because anyone would want to go out with him he was that beautiful.

"Because you look like a bully." Tao lied.

"Really?" Sehun said while taking his hand out of his coat. He took one more step ahead and now there was hardly any space left between the two.

Tao fisted his palm and punched Sehun. He immediately regretted doing that.

"That's all you got?" Sehun's dark eyes stared back at Tao. An awkward tension settled in the scene and both of them were doing nothing but stare at each other. Meanwhile the tea reached the brim of the container.

"My tea.. ah.. you are such a distraction."Tao pushed him away to lower the temperature of the boiler down. 

"Sorry but I can't prepare your lemon tea. We don't have any. You will have what I am having." Tao said after a while.

"What if I wanted to have you?" Sehun whispered in his ears.


	3. Little Games

(Continuation from the last scene)

"Se-hun please..let me go." Tao pleaded.

"Are you sure? You don't want this? I have waited for this for so long." Sehun breathed heavily.

"I am not used to getting so close to someone and. It is a bit..un..comfortable." Tao stuttered.

"Okay. Then I will just drink my tea." Sehun took a step back after getting rejected yet again.

Tao couldn't believe how easily Sehun admitted his defeat. He was a bit disappointed in himself for pushing away Sehun.

Sehun sipped his tea quickly. An awkward silence settled in the room. Sehun looked at Tao and then walked from the kitchen past the hallway till the door of Tao's home. Both of them looked at each other before Sehun turned to leave the kitchen. "This was the end for me", he thought.

"Don't go." Tao mumbled.

"No." Sehun said. "I have to go. I am sorry for startling you like that. Sorry, for all the trouble." For the first time in his life he was actually sorry for invading the private space. He felt like an idiot for making another mistake.

"Sehun. I dont want you to leave." Tao finally spoke loud and clear.

Sehun looked at Tao with amazement. He had never met someone who was as confused and mysterious as Tao was. He could never figure out what he really wants.

"Look.Tao. I am sorry for embarrassing you like that but usually I sleep with people I meet frequently and I apologize for thinking that you were among them....." Sehun's sentence was cut short as Tao moved forward and kissed Sehun. 

"You did you stop?" Sehun asked after Tao withdrew from the kiss.

"Because I want to tell you that I want it as bad as you do." Tao smiled.

"Tao... you..are.." Sehun was out of words, again.

"Wicked?" Tao winked as he bit Sehun's lower lip causing Sehun to moan. Sehun further pulled in Tao by his waist and brushed his hair from his hand as he gently dug his lips into Tao's slowing down the wild effect created by Tao. It surely was frustrating for Tao who was getting impatient.

"What? Why are you in a hurry?" Sehun asked after getting annoyed.

"Because I want to have more." Tao looked at Sehun's eyes directly as he lifted him from his arms.

"Tao.. what...are..you..upto?" Sehun wasn't sure if he was getting aroused by this or if he was protesting.

"Just trust me on this, already." Tao said as he carried Sehun in his arms to his bedroom.

(In the bedroom)

Tao gently placed Sehun on his bed. He undressed Sehun and rubbed his hands across Sehun's torso. Sehun moved forward unbuttoning Tao's shirt.

"Wait. This is wrong. I mean..how can we?" Tao said suddenly realising what he was doing.

"Nothing is wrong, Zitao." Sehun reassured Tao.

"But..you..I hardly know you.." Tao said moving himself away.

"Okay, can we quit this game please. You want to know me. Okay then.. My name is Oh Sehun. I am twenty one years old. I am studying law which I am not interested in but there is a schoolboy who interests me and I may like to fuck him hard." Sehun was angry now. No guy had ever made him so impatient and he never had to wait for this long to get laid. 

Tao was shocked. Nobody had ever talked to him like that. Not even Kris, who according to him was the meanest person.

"Guess what? I was right about you. I should've known." Tao got down the bed and stood up.

"You know what? I am too old for such games." Sehun snapped.

"Games? What are you talking about...Sehun..leave...me" Tao struggled as Sehun pulled him from his stomach and pushed him into his bed.

Sehun first moved his hand from Tao's stomach to his chest as he felt his cold skin.

"Why are you always so cold?" Sehun asked.

"I didn't have you to warm me." Tao answered sarcastically.

Sehun smiled. He further moved his hands down towards Tao's pants slowly unzipping them. His hands further explored the undiscovered Tao. 

"What is so funny?" Tao moaned unconsciously.

"You are getting aroused don't you? I can feel it." Sehun teased making Tao sexually frustrated.

"I think we should talk about you?" Tao smiled grabbing Sehun's dick.

"What? You can't do that. That is cheating." Sehun protested.

"It is time to show you who is the master of the game." Tao grinned knocking down the confused Sehun on the bed.


	4. The side-plot

It had been a while since Chanyeol and Jongin were sitting in a café alone with no one else but them. When they had started dating, they often used to come at this Café. A lot had changed in the past year. They fell in love, they fell out of love. Right now, they weren't sure if they were successful in falling out of love for both of them were speechless and dumbstruck looking at each other.

"So, how are you?" Chanyeol finally spoke.

"I am good. What about you?" Jongin asked.

"Good." 

It felt like the first time they had met. A year ago, Chanyeol was out of school struggling with his new college and Jongin wanted to drink a coffee for he was sleepy and he couldn't afford to doze off in school. The café was full and there was only one table which was empty. Both of them eyed the table and sat. It was really awkward for two strangers for sharing a table but both of them wanted a drink so bad, they didn't object each others' presence. Little did they know that they would end up with each others' phone numbers and would be calling each other frequently after that day.

"So.. what do you think about Tao and Sehun." Jongin asked. He couldn't believe he had to talk about his loser bestfriend's love life to cover up the awkward silence.

"I think Sehun will show up over here any second with a blue-black eye." Chanyeol looked out to see if Sehun was coming or not.

Jongin laughed hysterically. It was cute seeing him laugh this way. Chanyeol missed the old Jongin he dated. Maybe Jongin was still the same, it was just that their relationship had changed.

"I think they will sort out things and become friends." Jongin spoke.

"Friends? You mean friends who fuck? Because have you seen how smitten Sehun was with Tao." Chanyeol laughed.

"Yes, but Tao is very particular about boundaries. And no way he is crossing it no matter how smitten he is with Sehun." Jongin pointed.

"So that kid likes Hunnie? Thought so. No one can not like Se." Chanyeol stated confidently.

"Do you like him?" Jongin asked in the hope that Chanyeol would say no.

"Wha- No he is like my brother. That would be creepy ." Chanyeol retorted.

"That proves my point." Jongin was happy seeing that Chanyeol didn't have a thing for Sehun.

"Yah. Idiot." Chanyeol smiled.

"So, is there anyone you are seeing right now." Jongin curiously asked.

"Why do you wanna know Jongin?" Chanyeol gave a where-are-we-heading-with-this look.

"Just because." Jongin gave a sly smile.

Thirty minutes after waiting for the possibility of Sehun to show up with a blue-black eye, Jongin and Chanyeol headed out of the café into Chanyeol's car. 

"You didn't answer my question." Jongin broke the silence in the car.

"I don't like to talk while I am driving." Chanyeol said leaving his question unanswered again.

"You are still the same." Jongin wanted to say these words but decided against it.

 

Jongin looked out watching the trees sprinting as the car moved pass them. He remembered the silent car rides with Chanyeol. Back then, it was usually uncomfortable because Jongin was not habitual with Chanyeol not talking but today he closed his eyes to sink in the moment because he knew that this might not come back again.

From the peripheral vision Chanyeol stole glances of Jongin trying to divert his attention into driving and watching him at the same time. His heart fluttered and it seemed like yesterday when they were sitting at the same spot while Chanyeol was driving Jongin to his home for the last time. The car was silent back then as it was now with the only difference that the last time Chanyeol was sure he was never going to see Jongin ever again but this time he hoped he could meet him again.

"So did Tao call?" Chanyeol broke the silence (And his rule of not talking while driving)

"No, he didn't. I am worried. Should I call him to ask him if everything is okay?" Jongin fidgeted with his phone.

"Yeah you should. I would call Sehun but I am driving." 

(Phone ringing)

"Ah Tao. You took so long to pick up. Is everything okay?" Jongin asked.

"I am fine. Can we talk later." Tao didn't sound too well.

"Yea but how's..." the call was disconnected.

"HE HUNG UP ON ME." Jongin exclaimed. If there was anything he had hated was that when people hung up on him without ending a conversation properly.

"Knew they would be up to something." Chanyeol sighed.

"BUT HOW CAN HE JUST IGNORE ME I WAS SITTING HERE BEING WORRIED." 

"You don't need to worry. It's okay." Chanyeol assured.

The car ride ended up with Chanyeol dropping Jongin to his home. Jongin was impressed with Chanyeol for remembering the directions till now.

"You should come upstairs for a while." Jongin spoke after stepping out of the car.

"I can't. I am sorry." Chanyeol said.

"Why? only for a cup of coffee." Jongin could feel his heart breaking.

"We just had that in the café Jongin." Chanyeol couldn't meet his eyes.

"Okay if that is what you want." Jongin smiled to cover up his sadness.

"Bye." Chanyeol said before turning the steering wheel of his car.

As he saw Jongin going to his house from the rear view mirror a tear drop fell from his eye. 

His phone started ringing and for a second he thought it was Jongin but got disappointed when the name displayed on the phone was from "Byun Baekhyun"- his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first update in Ao3. I hope you like it. Thank You.


End file.
